In the field of video surveillance, because of inconvenience brought by manual surveillance and an increasingly mature intelligent analysis algorithm, intelligent analysis is more widely applied.
Intelligent analysis is generally applied to a fixed digital camera, that is, a related intelligent analysis rule is set in the fixed digital camera, and then, an intelligent analysis function is normally used. The digital camera needs to be fixed in order to ensure normal use of the intelligent analysis function when intelligent analysis is used on a digital camera provided with a pan tilt zoom (PTZ) (for example PTZ full-sphere (up and down, left and right) moving and lens zoom, and zoom control) function. However, it is obviously a waste of resources. If the digital camera is not fixed, when the camera is rotated or zooms in/out, the intelligent analysis rule that is set previously may fail and cannot function.